Enivré
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: Quand un traître du Goteï se morfond tous les soirs dans le même bar du Rukongaï et que l'incarnation même de ses regrets traverse violemment la devanture. On comptabilise un mort emputé d'une main, quelques dégâts matériels, une réconciliation sur l'oreiller et une promesse qui plane dans l'air. C'est mon troisième One-shot, et il faut croire qu'à 15 ans j'aimais la guimauve xD


_Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;_)

_Suite au dernier commentaire posté, j'ai rapidement compris avoir oublié de préciser que dans cette fiction le prénom et le nom de famille de Kira Izuru sont inversés, parce que je préfère que Kira soit son prénom ^^ _

_Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire et à ceux qui le feront peut-être :3_

°0°

Entrant dans un bar quelconque du Rucongaï, je m'assois au bar et commande une bouteille de saké, comme à mon habitude …

Resté froid…en toute circonstance, voilà ce que je me répète depuis que j'ai quitté le Goteï. En fait, en repensant à mon départ … je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de regrets, qu'_il_ me manque autant !

Et comme toute les semaines, depuis six mois maintenant, je suis là, à me saouler, me morfondre, et chialé sur mon arrogance et ma naïveté !

Je croyais que je n'avais aucun lien, que je ne m'étais pas attaché, et donc en toute logique que je n'avais rien à perdre. Après tout, cet être timide et insignifiant n'allait pas du tout avec mon caractère froid et dur, ma personne égoïste et mauvaise, mon physique trompeur et faux …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je ne l'oublie pas et qu'_il_ me manque à ce point ? Kira …

A peine mon premier verre entamé, une brute comme il y en a partout à cette heure et dans un bar, fait exploser une fenêtre à l'aide d'un corps. Celui d'un homme…blond…fin…grand…un shinigami…

Me redressant et croyant rêver, je m'approche de l'homme prostré sur le sol, complètement sonné mais très certainement à cause de l'alcool. Le choc n'a pas pu être aussi important n'est-ce pas ? Le verre qui se brise fait souvent plus de bruit que de dégat. Cet idiot ricane allonger tel un chien sur le sol sale et puant parsemé de bris de verre.

Son corps parcourût de spasme malsains, il peine à se relever et chute pour mieux s'écraser de nouveau face contre terre. L'autre shinigami semble de son coté, empli de rage, hurlant sans hésitation ce qu'il avait à dire :

« -Quand vas-tu arrêter ? Ça va faire six mois maintenant ! Il est parti, alors …

-Ta gueule ! Je ne veux pas L'ENTENDRE !

-Mais IL N'EST PLUS LA ! REGARDES CE QU'IL A FAIT DE TOI ! UNE LOQUE HUMAINE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ENCORE TE MORFONDRE EN PENSANT À LUI ! IL NE T'A JAMAIS CONCIDERE AUTREMENT QUE COMME UN BON A RIEN FAIBLE ET INUTIL !

-JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE ! JE …. JE L'AIME MERDE ! JE … JE L'AIME ! PUTAIN ! LAISSES-MOI ! DEGAGES … DEGAGES ! »

Je reste pétrifié devant le visage de l'homme que j'ai toujours cru doux et gentil, il exprime une telle haine que j'en eu du mal à le reconnaître !

Le brun s'apprête à le frapper de nouveau, mais ne me contrôlant plus je lui tranche la main et me précipite auprès de l'homme qui me hante depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et ce même homme me fixe les yeux ronds :

« -Regarde … regarde ce que tu as fait de lui … tu l'as abandonné …

-G…Gin ? »

Épuisé par l'alcool et les coups, le blond s'effondre contre mon torse.

A cette distance, je peux voir les contusions et multiples blessures qui ornent son corps. Une rage sans nom prend possession du mien et sans le moindre état d'âme j'exécute l'homme responsable de ces marques ! J'étais le seul à avoir le droit de laisser une quelconque trace sur cet homme et j'allais rapidement le redevenir !

Portant le corps tuméfié contre moi, la tête appuyée contre mon torse, le serrant étroitement je l'emmène dans l'une de mes caches du Sereiteï. Le déposant sur le futon, je pars chercher de quoi le soigner.

De nouveau auprès de lui, je passe à l'aide d'un tissu, de l'eau sur ses coupures et enchaîne avec quelques technique de kido me permettant de le soigné sans faire trop d'erreur … et de le faire dessaouler …

Endormi, le blond dans son sommeil prononce mon nom comme une litanie suppliante … comme pour le rassurer je passe ma main dans ces cheveux or d'une douceur s'approchant de la plus fine des soies …

Quand une larme coule le long de sa mâchoire, je me penche afin de la cueillir, simple désir …

Le contact de mes lèvres sur sa bouche, le pousse à ouvrir les yeux et l'incrédulité y est plus que visible !

« -Gin ? »

Devant ce visage et se regard, je ne peux que sourire et comme pour profiter encore plus du spectacle qu'il m'offre j'ouvre les yeux lui permettant ainsi d'observer mes prunelles d'un azur aciers qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'observer d'aussi près.

« -Haï ?

-Gin ! »

Et dans un saut, il se jette à mon cou et m'embrasse avec douceur.

Ce contact m'électrise et plein d'ardeur, sans trop réfléchir je quémande à l'aide de ma langue un approfondissement … titillant sa lèvre supérieure mordillant l'inférieure. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et je m'empresse d'y engouffrer ma langue, visitant sans pudeur aucune cette antre chaude qu'est sa bouche … d'abord le palais ensuite les gencives, les dents pour ensuite entamé un ballet des plus sensuel avec ma jumelle. Mon corps irradie, mes vêtements deviennent gênants, de la sueur perle sur mon front, mes mains se font baladeuses et leur rencontre avec la peau aussi blanche et douce que la mienne ne les rend que plus entreprenante !

Détachant l'uniforme déchiré du shinigami, caressant sa joue, ma tête dans son cou, je murmure son prénom que je n'avais plus osé prononcer de peur de m'effondrer :

« -Kira … kira …

-Gin ! »

L'embrassant une nouvelle fois, il se cambre de façon à faire fondre nos deux corps l'un dans l'autre, ma main droite titillant son téton tandis que l'autre caresse l'intérieure de ses cuisses, des petits cris lui échappent et finissent dans ma bouche, étouffés … Ses mains, dessinent diverses arabesques dans mon dos y traçant des chemins indistincts brûlants…

Me pressant un peu plus contre lui, nous maintenant ainsi, écrasant dans un contact plus intime nos deux excitations, j'embrasse et mordille sa peau claire, y laissant des marques rosées, espérant qu'elles y resteraient à jamais. Le voir ainsi offert, sous moi et parfaitement conscient de cet état des choses, me chauffe d'autant plus. Sa soumission volontaire est consciente, finit de m'exciter, je ne vais pas parvenir à rester calme encore longtemps. De ma langue je caresse son torse, redessinant ses muscles fins, suçant ses tétons un par un, provoquant en lui des vagues de frissons, faisant durcir son excitation contre la mienne. Ni tenant plus, dans un gémissement sourd, je guide l'une de ses mains à mon entre-jambe, m'intimant le même geste sur la sienne. Nous entamons un mouvement de vas et viens nous rapprochant de la jouissance …

Sans un mot et dans un ronronnement rauque, il prend en bouche trois de mes doigts, les léchant assidûment et consciencieusement, les yeux braqués sur moi, une rougeur adorable marbrant ses joues !

Cette vision aurait pu me faire venir si je ne projetais pas de faire ce qui allait suivre… Une fois mes doigts relâchés, je les dirige près de son anus, taquinant l'entrée, ma tête au-dessus de son ventre et ma langue mimant l'acte prochain avec son nombril…

« -S'il te plaît … cesses de jouer !

-Hum…tu en ais sûr ? »

Faisant entré à nouveau ma langue et passer mon doigt humide devant son entré :

« -Oh OUI ! »

Sans plus attendre et de moins en moins patient, je fais pénétrer un doigt en lui et lèche sa hampe brûlante sachant que la préparation n'était pas des moins douloureuses… A en juger l'étroitesse de l'ouverture, personne n'avait voyagé par ici depuis un sacré bout de temps. Cette pensée me rend plus fébrile que jamais et un sentiment de possessivité gonfle et obstrue ma gorge. Je n'ai pas idée de la réaction que j'aurais eue, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, si la préparation n'avait pas été nécessaire. Je fronce les sourcils à cette pensée, n'ayant aucun droit de revendiqué une quelconque fidélité, étant celui qui est partie. Etant celui qui l'a abandonné.

Engouffrant son excitation dans le fond de ma gorge, la titillant de ma langue et la mordillant de mes dents, je fais entrer en lui trois autre doigts, sans le blesser, ses gémissements m'intimant les ordres :

« -Plus vite … plus fort … hum ! OH oui ! LA ! »

Souriant, je remonte mon visage au-dessus du sien et retire mes doigts de son antre étroite, accompagné d'un gémissement rauque et plein de frustration il me saisit les fesses me rapprochant de son entrée, son autre main dans mes cheveux argents, les tirant vers l'avant afin d'avoir mon oreille à porter de sa bouche…Son souffle chaud et entrecoupé me fait frissonner, mais ce qu'il prononce et ses dents se refermant sur mon lobe, manquèrent de me faire jouir !

« -Viens ! »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour perdre mon contrôle légendaire mais malgré mon manque plus que présent de patience, j'entre en lui le plus doucement possible … mais je due changer de comportement rapidement :

« -Je t'ai dit de venir !

-Mais tu vaaah …. Humn !

-Gin …. Gin …. Tu te bouges MAINTENANT!

-Kira…. Aaah!...Hum…"

Il s'est empalé sur moi, me coupant le souffle et me faisant pousser nombre de gémissements rauques… Plus tard, nous vinrent ensemble, parfaitement synchronisés. Moi haletant sur lui et lui cherchant son souffle ses bras autour de moi, sa bouche dans ma nuque, complètement écrasé par mon corps…

« -Gin … ne me laisses plus…

-Ki […] »

Cela ne servait à rien de parler. Les mots n'ont aucune valeur une fois qu'on a déjà fait le contraire de ce que l'on va promettre. Alors d'un regard, je le rassure, lui faisant la promesse silencieuse de ne plus jamais l'abandonner, enserrant sa taille avec une possessivité que je ne me connaissais pas. Je m'endors et passe la plus belle de mes nuits, entouré par Kira, réchauffé par Kira, aimé par Kira …


End file.
